Shannon Longbottom and the Brown Eyed Boy
by ilovewriting15
Summary: This is the story of Neville's daughter, Shannon. She's going in her fifth year, and is happy to be reunited with her boyfriend, Lysander Scamander, and her friends. They are happy to see her too, especially Fred the II...but that's not even the start..


**Hey there everyone! This is my first fan fiction, and is told from the perspective of Shannon Longbottom, Neville's future daughter (Rowling never really defined if Neville had kids, so I came up with my own! ;D). I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters or plots, all that stuff. I only own Shannon, Wednesday, and the plot that I came up with. I would really like reviews! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Here's the summary: Fifteen year old Shannon Longbottom is returning to Hogwarts for her fifth year of school. She is so happy to be reunited with Lysander Scamander, her boyfriend of six months, and to be reunited with her friends. Before getting on the train, Shannon overheard a conversation going on between her father, the Weasley parents, and the Potter parents, talking about something bad was going to happen. Fred Weasley (II) has been acting strange since Shannon saw him, and Rose tells Shannon that Fred talked about her all summer. Already finding that to be strange, Shannon realizes that something bad is going on at Hogwarts, and it'll take herself, her friends, the mysterious new teacher, and a few Portkeys to stop whatever is going to happen. But, can Shannon handle all of this? Or will the brown eyed boy get in between her and figuring out what's going on? And what about Lysander?**

Chapter One: The Start Of Fifth Year

"Shannon Alice Longbottom!" I heard my name being called by my dear mother, Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, and I slowly rose out of bed. My black hair was a curtain in front of my face, and I quickly shoved it out of the way before jumping out of bed. I brushed my fingers through my hair once more as I tried figuring out what time it was. My alarm clock told me that it was eight in the morning.

Wait, eight in the morning? CRAP! I'M GONNA MISS THE TRAIN TO HOGWARTS!

I quickly ran to my closet, and pulled my already packed trunk out and set it in the middle of my floor. My long haired tabby cat, Wednesday, watched me calmly as I rushed around like a fool, trying to get dressed so I wouldn't miss the train. I threw on a pair of poppy red jeans, a black t-shirt, an awesome black poncho sweater that reminded me of my school robes, and black military styled boots. I picked up my eleven inch Rosewood Dragon heartstring core wand, waved the wand, and my dark blue woven suede charm bracelet floated over to me and tied itself around my wrist. Then, I waved my wand once more and my red floral scarf floated over and wrapped around my neck. I love being a witch.

"Shannon! C'mon!" Mum called again.

"Mum I'm coming!" I shouted back, braiding my hair. The braid ended below my chest, and I applied my makeup. I heard my mother call again, so I threw all my things (including my HTC Inspire) in my Coach Poppy tweed tote bag (trends in the wizarding world were changing greatly, I mean, despite the fact we are magical, all witches and wizards are still humans!), grabbed my trunk, and headed downstairs. Wednesday followed after me, the bell on her collar jingling like crazy.

"There you are! Though you'd never wake up," my father, Neville Longbottom, a. k. a. the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, joked as I set my things against the wall and sat down for breakfast.

I smiled and took a roll off the plate that was in the middle of the table. Looking at my mother, wand in hand, who had food in the air, flying over the place in a somewhat organized fashion, and then to my father, who was enjoying some coffee, his own trunk behind him, I took a bite out of the roll, "Sorry, Dad. I stayed up a little late last night." I nearly said because I was waiting for Merly, our family owl, but I kept my mouth shut. Mum and Dad were not big on me sending late night letters (we may use cell phones now, but letters showed more emotion, plus no matter what, the letter got to the receiver. Sometimes cell phones didn't have service), because they didn't want Merly to get lost (she was still a young owl, and she got lost often).

I had written a letter to Lysander Scamander, my boyfriend. I was just writing in response to the letter he had sent me a few days before. I most certainly couldn't bring up Lysander to my father. Despite the fact he thought Lysander was a 'great kid' and a 'good student', Dad's never really liked the fact that we're dating. Maybe it was because of the fact he use to have a _huge_ thing for Lysander's mother, Luna Lovegood-Scamander, when they were in school.

Thinking about Lysander made my twiddle with the charm in the middle of my bracelet. It was a little bigger than the others, but it wasn't that big. It was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Apparently the charm was Lysander's grandfather's, who gave it to Lysander, who gave it to me. I knew the story of the Deathly Hallows, and sometimes didn't understand why Lysander gave me this charm. I wrote it off as his eccentric way of showing his affection; everyone in his family was a little loopy. But, I hadn't seen Lysander for most of the summer, since he spent it traveling with his father, and I really missed him.

I took another bite of the roll, and noticed Mum sent a plate of two eggs and bacon in front of me. She also had poured a cup of pumpkin juice for me. "Oh, thanks Mum," I said softly as I began eating. Thinking of Lysander made me forget momentarily that the train for Hogwarts would be leaving in two hours. I would get to him pretty soon! Also I would get to see Rose Weasley, whom was my best friend in the entire world! The Potters too! Basically everyone with the last name Weasley, Potter, or Scamander, made me very happy.

"Eat up," Mum reminded me, "Don't want to be late."

"Oh yes, sorry," I quickly began eating again, realizing that I was starving. The bacon was gone first, then the eggs, then another roll. I gulped down the pumpkin juice, and then looked at my empty plate. I had just eaten my breakfast in five minutes. Was that healthy?

Mum and Dad looked at me funny, then at each other for a moment. I sat in my chair nervously, wondering what they would say. But Dad just sipped his coffee, cleared his throat, and stood up, "We better head to the station, Shannon."

I stood up too, grabbing my tote and my trunk. I looked over on the counter, and saw Wednesday had already settled herself in her cage, sleeping soundly. "Yeah."

Dad fixed his tie, and grabbed Wednesday's cage for me. I noticed he didn't have his trunk. Maybe he was coming back for it later?

-Time Skip An Hour; Train Station-

"SHANNON!" Rose Weasley, dressed in a turquoise sun-drenched sweatshirt, jeans, and her high top purple Converse, the same shoes she had since we were thirteen, jumped at me in the tightest hug ever, "I missed you so much!"

Hugo just stood there and smiled, giving me a wave.

I smiled at my best friend, hugging her back and waving to Hugo, "I missed you too!" I peered past her, noticing our parents having a conversation. It seemed important, because my father's face seemed serious and intense. I looked away when the others circled around me.

I felt so different from the group of Weasley and Potter members. Among the group of either red-headed, brunette, blue eyed, or green eyed kids, I was a super tall girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes. I was also one of the taller ones of the group. I was five foot eleven (I have no idea how I could be so tall), and I was the tallest girl, and nearly the tallest (some of the Weasleys were taller, and James was my height).

Speaking of James, he came up and patted me on the back, "Hey, _Longbottom,_ ready for another year?" James was a year older than me, and always treated me like another little sister, despite the fact we meet eye-to-eye.

I smiled, "Yes I am, _Potter_." I nudged his shoulder playfully, then looked past the crowd of my 'family', "Have any of you seen Lysander?" I was surprised I had yet to find him. Even before we started dating, which was during the middle of last year, he was always the first person I found when at the train station. I would always remember seeing his mother there, and she and my father started off with an awkward hello for the first few years. Now they seemed normal.

"Scamander? Oh I saw him get on the train with Lorcan when I got here," I looked over, and Fred Weasley II (named after his uncle that died fighting Voldemort), was looking down at me. Man, he grew, a lot! At least four inches! Last year he was my height like James was, but now he cleared six feet!

I blinked, lost for words. Fred looked so much like his father it wasn't even funny. His mother was African American, but you could not see any of that in Fred. All I saw was a tall red haired boy with deep brown eyes and pale skin with freckles just across the bridge of his nose. I met those deep brown eyes, and there was something. A connection. It was one of those connections that only two people could feel, something that no one else noticed. Something special. But, this couldn't be happening, right? How could I be feeling anything right then? I was with Lysander!

Suddenly, James waved his hand in my face, and whistled a few times. Al (whom I just noticed) did the same thing to Fred. "Hey, Longbottom," James said, "You in a trance or something?"

I suddenly looked away from Fred, "Of course not!" I found myself flustered, something that didn't happen often. I didn't like it, "Um, we better head to the train before we miss it, or worse, get stuck with any Slytherins."

"Hey they are not so bad!" Rose said defensively, and shot me a look.

I raised an eyebrow. Rose would defend the Slytherins, I mean; she was crushing on Scorpius Malfoy, big time. She was just too stubborn and afraid to tell anybody. She didn't even say anything to me, I could just tell.

Rose's face quickly turned a shade of scarlet, and she grabbed her trunk and headed to the train. I laughed softly and followed her, walking over to my father first to get Wednesday. He and Rose and Hugo's parents were behind a pillar, still talking. I noticed the Potter parents were there too.

"Just remember, watch over them, okay?" I stopped as I heard Mr. Weasley speak.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley chimed in, "I've been doing my research; I haven't figure out quite yet what is going to happen, but I know it cannot be good." I saw her face, and worry was written all over it.

Dad then turned towards another figure that must have been there, "Yes, please. Watch over our kids, please, that's all we ask. Headmistress McGonagall will help you too; she has information on what might happen too." I couldn't see who he said that to, but it sounded funny. Why was Dad telling someone to watch over my friends and me? He was coming to Hogwarts, right?

Mr. Potter cleared his throat, "Make sure you keep a special eye on Shannon, Neville's daughter. She's the one that they want the most, I'm pretty sure."

"Don't remind me." Dad retorted in a malice type of tone.

"Sorry, Neville, I just wanted to stress—"

"I understand, Harry!" Dad interrupted.

"Don't worry; I will keep your kids safe. You can trust me." The mysterious figure said; his voice was extremely deep. I tried to think of whom he could be, but nothing came to mind.

Mr. Potter looked like he was about to say something again, but his green eyes landed on me, causing me to jump a bit, "Oh, hello Shannon." He smiled at me casually, yet his eyes read something that told me he must have known I was there, or at least just figured out.

"Um, good morning Mr. Potter," I greeted, and stepped towards the group of adults, "Hello Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Dad," I turned around to greet the shadowed figure, but whomever he was disappeared. I looked at Dad, "Hey, I came for Wednesday." I bent and grabbed her cage, "Bye Dad."

Dad smiled at me, and obviously didn't notice that I listened in, "Goodbye sweetie." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled, waved goodbye to the rest of the group, and headed to the train. I stepped inside and found the biggest compartment in the back that Lorcan and Lysander must have saved. There was one seat left, next to Lysander. I smiled and entered the compartment. I opened Wednesday's cage, and she gracefully leaped out and sat in the middle of the compartment.

I stepped over Wednesday and sat next to Lysander. We smiled at each other and Lysander leaned closer for a kiss. My eyes glanced over for a moment, and I noticed Fred was sitting right across from me, sitting between Lorcan, his best friend, and Roxanne, his little sister. I jerk my head around, and Lysander kissed the side of my cheek.

He seemed surprised, "Is everything okay, Shannon?" he sounded a little hurt, as he should be. We've only been communicating all summer through owl letters and phone calls, so when he goes to kiss the first time since the end of last school year, I highly doubt he expected me to turn away.

I didn't want to turn away, I was very happy to see Lysander! He was my boyfriend for God's sake! It was just my brain was jumbled at the moment, and once I noticed Fred the moment felt awkward and I turned away. I flushed up red and started coughing, "Everything's fine, I've just got a cough." My cough actually sounded real, so maybe he'd buy it. I really didn't have an explanation for my actions, and not saying anything would make things worse. I faced Lysander, keeping my arm by my mouth, "I just don't want to give it to you." I smiled and my right hand, the one wearing my bracelet, reached over and found his, "I'm sorry."

Lysander's silver eyes stood out from his platinum dirty blonde hair, which nearly went past them. I felt his hand squeeze mine, so I knew he must have been okay again. "Okay, Shannon." He looked at my wrist, and his long fingers twiddled with the Deathly Hallows charm, "Glad to see you wearing this."

"I never leave without it." I coughed after saying that, and bit my lower lip, "This'll be a long train ride." I smiled.

"Well, maybe we should visit Madam Pomfrey once we get to school." Lysander started to seem concerned now.

I shook my head, "Oh, it's not like I'm really sick or anything, it's just an annoying cough."

"Well she probably has something to get rid of it anyway, we are magic, ya know."

"We are, but I don't want to be a bother." I shrugged. I really wanted Lysander to drop the whole thing, because it really wasn't a big deal. I coughed again, and looking around, I noticed Fred raise a red brow.

"I think you should get that checked, Shannon." Fred spoke up, smirking at me to let me know he was just kidding around. His smirk read humor, but his brown eyes met mine again, and that weird feeling/connection was coming on again.

I looked away, towards Lysander, wanting Fred to leave me alone. I started to feel uncomfortable and awkward, all because he was there. It was really bothering me. But I couldn't let it show. Fred was just being really, really weird. I'll show him! So, I placed my head on Lysander's shoulder, and stuck my tongue out at Fred as if we were twelve years old again.

Lorcan suddenly got his two cents in, but not at me, "Hey, Fred, leave Shannon alone. I don't think she's acting right…neither are you." He looked at the both of us with a funny expression.

Rose, who was on my other side, gave me a weird look too, "Yeah, Shannon, ever since you two saw each other this morning, both of you have been acting strange."

I bit my lower lip when Rose said that. Right then I really wanted to tell her about the part of the conversation I overhead our parents talking about, and about the mysterious figure I saw. It was all so confusing, and Rose and I always talked to each other about stuff like that. Maybe I could explain the whole Fred thing too, if it really even was a 'thing'.

Fred snorted, "Ever since? Rose, it's only been what, an hour and a half?" He chuckled, but I knew he was just trying to play off his nerves. I saw his cheeks go pink.

"Yeah, Fred does have a point." I decided to go along with what Fred said. I mean, something weird was so going on, but I refused to let it come out in the compartment. Things could change once we got to Hogwarts. Maybe Fred was just not himself today. People had days like that, where they were just weird. Well, Fred was weird all the time, but he was being weird for Fred.

I looked up at Lysander, who really wasn't paying attention to anything. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was falling asleep. He seemed younger when he was asleep, like he was thirteen instead of sixteen. It was adorable, really. So, being his girlfriend and all, I kissed his forehead and placed my head back on his shoulder. I closed my eyes too, still feeling tired from the lack of sleep from last night. I kept telling myself that the whole Fred thing would go away once we got to school. Pretty soon, nothing was in my mind as I fell asleep.


End file.
